Modern software development is evolving away from the client-server model toward network-based processing systems that provide access to data and services via the Internet or other networks. In contrast to traditional systems that host networked applications on dedicated server hardware, a “cloud” computing model allows applications to be provided over the network “as a service” or “on-demand” by an infrastructure provider. The infrastructure provider typically abstracts the underlying hardware and other resources used to deliver a customer-developed application so that the customer no longer needs to operate and support dedicated server hardware. The cloud computing model can often provide substantial cost savings to the customer over the life of the application because the customer no longer needs to provide dedicated network infrastructure, electrical and temperature controls, physical security and other logistics in support of dedicated server hardware.
Multi-tenant cloud-based architectures have been developed to improve collaboration, integration, and community-based cooperation between customer tenants without sacrificing data security. Generally speaking, multi-tenancy refers to a system where a single hardware and software platform simultaneously supports multiple user groups (also referred to as “organizations” or “tenants”) from a common data storage element (also referred to as a “multi-tenant database”). The multi-tenant design provides a number of advantages over conventional server virtualization systems. First, the multi-tenant platform operator can often make improvements to the platform based upon collective information from the entire tenant community. Additionally, because all users in the multi-tenant environment execute applications within a common processing space, it is relatively easy to grant or deny access to specific sets of data for any user within the multi-tenant platform, thereby improving collaboration and integration between applications and the data managed by the various applications. The multi-tenant architecture therefore allows convenient and cost effective sharing of similar application features between multiple sets of users.
For example, a multi-tenant system may support an on-demand customer relationship management (CRM) application that manages the data for a particular organization's sales staff that is maintained by the multi-tenant system and facilitates collaboration among members of that organization's sales staff (e.g., account executives, sales representatives, and the like). Although collaboration among members of the sales staff with respect to a particular customer may be beneficial, if too many members of that organization's sales staff are concurrently interacting with that customer, there is a risk of frustrating, overwhelming, or otherwise interfering with the customer in a manner that could potentially degrade the relationship. For example, a customer may prefer to have only a single point of contact at the organization rather than dealing with multiple points of contact. Additionally, it may be inefficient for an organization's sales staff to dedicate too many resources to an individual customer, and potentially to the detriment of other customer relationships.